<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prime Eight by MagnetGirl11511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338234">The Prime Eight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetGirl11511/pseuds/MagnetGirl11511'>MagnetGirl11511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Is Not Religious, Divine-Adjacent, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, I promise they’re not just tools to change things, Implied Sexual Content, Listen I don't really DO religion, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Supernatural Support System, There'll probably be errors in religious things, They're Older Than God, Violence, What happens when you have eight powerful beings, Who technically could have Carte Blanche on the Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetGirl11511/pseuds/MagnetGirl11511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life. Death. Order. Chaos. Time. Space. Fate. Chance.  Eight prime aspects of our universe that everything is centered around, the prima materia in which everything is a part of. What happens when The Prime Eight, which have taken physical form, finally meet one Club Owner and Literal Devil, Lucifer Morningstar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prime Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within existence, there are an infinite number of universes; As each new universe begins, there are those who shape and create them into their own unique one. Depending on the Universe, 'The Creator' as the title is given, diverges; In one there may be only one creator, in another there may be several. While they exist at origin of their unique universe within the void, there are other primordial aspects that existed in the instance before 'The Creator'; It may have been a fraction of a millisecond, or eons within a moment before 'The Creator' came into existence, but they were there in the void. No matter the universe, these primordial aspects are the same; Life and Death, Order and Chaos, Time and Space, Fate and Chance. Together, they are the fundamental aspects of creation that allow 'The Creator' to shape their universe from more than a void. They are not higher than ‘The Creator’, nor are they lower; Their omnipotence only pertains to their aspect of being, limited to what they are. Simply put, they are the constants of the multiverse. As such, they have the knowledge in some part of the other universes, and of their other versions of themselves; They weren’t copies, they just were. With each new universe coming into existence, they had echoes of the previous in part of their being.</p><p>In this universe, we began with two Creators, eventually known in their universe as God and Goddess. The eight primordials were content to watch from the void as the two designed their universe, creating a home known to become heaven and create their first children, known as angels. They watched as God began to create humanity, and they sat by as the two creators began to distance each other and their family. Unable to truly interfere with how things were <em>meant</em> to be as their sibling Fate sadly warned them, they distantly watched as the internal conflict rose and finally crested as the Goddess was cast into Hell. Even if they were aware before the two creators, they were not the shapers of the universe; They could not interfere with events monumentally impactful as one creator casting out another.</p><p>Eventually, they lost interest in being confined to the void; They had seen the earth develop and prosper, and had echoes of how humanity could become. Slowly, they began to venture out of the void and coalesce themselves into mortal looking bodies of their own design. Chaos and Order were the first to leave, wanting to explore humanity and revel in their nature. After them came Life and Death, Time and Space, and lastly Fate and Chance.</p><p>Assuming identities, the eight of them explored planet earth for thousands of years, hiding just under the radar and toeing the line of interference that Fate mapped out. They did not always stay together, at times spreading about the planet and communicating only when need be; Sometimes they retreated back into the void when the negatives of humanity got to be too much for them.</p><p>This was how it was for millennia, until the devil decided to take a vacation.</p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>
  <em>Two weeks ago…</em>
</p><p>It was a warm afternoon in Los Angeles; The dinner rush was starting and there was already a line at one of the more popular restaurants in the city, <em>Hora</em>.</p><p>Its owner and executive chef was one Horatia Asier, who was currently walking through her kitchen as she watched over her chefs.</p><p>She spared a glance over to the closest sauté chef and what they were working on. “That Pomodoro sauce only needs another minute on medium heat.”</p><p>“Yes Chef.”</p><p>Tapping them on the shoulder she moved about, calling out times with only a solitary look at the food.</p><p>When they were ready, the chefs passed her the pans and let her assemble the plate, as she insisted. “Ready to go on table seven.”</p><p>As the plate went out, another waiter came in. “Ticket for table twelve!”</p><p>Taking the ticket, she read out the order. “I need two Cornucopia Di Mare, three Shrimp Mozambique, and three Carne Asada for table twelve!”</p><p>“<em>Yes Chef!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Three orders of Shrimp Mozambique working!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Firing three orders of Carne Asada!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Two Cornucopia Di Mare, working!</em>”</p><p>Turning back around, she saw that the waiter was still there. “Yes? Is there another ticket?”</p><p>The waiter looked sheepish. “Er, no chef; There is a man out front asking for you, he told the maître d’ that you’d know who he was, a Jim?”</p><p>Without looking at the clock, Horatia- or to her friends and family, Tia-  smiled sadly. “Right on time.”</p><p>Looking across the kitchen, she snagged her sous chef, Javier Arias. “I need to take care of something out front, fifteen minutes.”</p><p>“Heard Tia,” he turned to the chef at the grill station. “Anne you’re on sous, fifteen minutes!”</p><p>“<em>Yes chef!</em>”</p><p>Tia smiled as she walked through the dining room; Over a year ago, Javier and almost half of her staff had worked at ‘<em>Sol de Javier</em>’, a popular Mexican restaurant that Javier had owned himself. Tragedy had struck when one of Junior’s- Javier’s son- friends had driven their truck through the dining room while high. Luckily it had been after hours so no one had died, but they ended up taking out a few support beams causing the building to crash down. As it would be at least two years before his restaurant could be ready to open again, Tia had welcomed any of their staff that wanted to work at <em>Hora</em>, and hired Javier as her new Sous chef. Even though he tried to stay on, Junior left shortly after coming to <em>Hora</em>; In a note he left for her, he mentioned that he blamed himself for ruining his father’s restaurant. A year later, it felt as if they had always been a part of the place; Javier was sterner than she was on the chefs, but together they had few mistakes.</p><p>‘<em>Two minutes and thirty-two seconds left,</em>’ Tia absently thought as she passed by the live band. Noticing the reason for her appearance, she sat down at the table across from him.</p><p>“Hello Jim.”</p><p>“Tia! I know this might be a surprise, but I thought I'd come down to your restaurant.” He fidgeted his hand in his pocket and looked nervously at her. “Listen, I know we’ve been together a while now-”</p><p>“Yes, four months, three days and seven hours.”</p><p>He perked up at her accurate measurement. “Right! And I think I’m ready to take this to another level. Horatia Asier, will you-”</p><p>“Jim, I’m sorry, but I think our time together has come to an end.”</p><p>“- Marry- wait, what?”</p><p>“Look, you knew from the start that we were only temporary, I’ve told you this multiple times.”</p><p>“But you’ve been keeping track of how long we’ve been together, to the <em>minute</em>!”</p><p>Tia rolled her eyes. “It’s what I <em>do</em>, Jim. I tried to tell you, remember?”</p><p>He scoffed. “Yeah, that bullshit about <em>Time</em> and whatnot.”</p><p>“<em>Besides,</em>” She glared at him. “We weren’t even fully together apparently; I know about Babs, and Lee, Jim. Even if we weren’t permanent, that didn’t mean you should go behind my back.” She scoffed. “At least invite me to a romp with the other women! Couldn’t even share, could you?”</p><p>He clenched his jaw. “Listen <em>Horatia</em>, you may try this hard to get bullshit on guys, but I’m the best you can get; I’m only going to ask <em>one more time</em>-”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine,” His chair roughly scratched the floor as he stood up. “You’re going to regret this. You’ll come crawling back sometime soon.”</p><p>Tia rolled her eyes as he stormed out. She honestly didn’t know why she dated him; Sure, the sex had been fine, but she definitely had had better before. It wasn’t like he was anything special to her; He was human, and she was the personification of Time. Being on the planet for millennia meant she had an extensive experience with human relationships, and none of them ever really lasted long, none of them connected in a meaningful way. ‘<em>He was all talk anyway</em>’, she thought as she went back to her kitchen like normal. ‘<em>Both in the relationship and at his work, he could never close anything big, spouting useless words and never doing anything meaningful. Like I’d go crawling back, ha!</em>’ Honestly, if she didn’t care about the fundamentals of the fabric of time, she’d rewind back all those months and just ignore him when he came onto her; She didn’t do one-night stands, so he wouldn’t have even been a problem.</p><p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p><p>Tia smiled at Sofia and her brother Mario as she walked them to their table; She had been a fan of the Calvi siblings’ work and met them a few weeks ago, inviting them to breakfast at <em>Hora </em>after hitting it off beautifully. While Mario Calvi was an upcoming author, her focus was more on Sofia Calvi, a popular horse racing trainer and considered a prodigy horse rider herself. As the breakfast rush was usually light, Tia wanted to personally make them something special to celebrate their recent achievements. Setting them at the table with the most sunlight, she went to get started on their meal.</p><p>As she made her way across the room, she flinched as she heard the sound of glass shattering and gunshots going off. Staggering as she felt the timeline change, she turned around and gasped as she saw Mario Calvi crumpled to the ground and Sofia Calvi slumped over her chair, neither of them breathing. Ignoring the screams of the other customers, she shouted for someone to call the police as she rushed back over to them.</p><p>Trying to get a hold on their timelines, she let out a sob when she couldn’t sense Mario’s, meaning that he had already died. Trying to grasp at Sofia’s she could sense that the girl only had seconds left; She was already past the point and it would only cause her more pain to try and extend her time. Tia wasn’t her sister Enid, so she couldn’t breathe <em>Life</em> back into the girl, nor was she her sister Morana and make her <em>Death</em> painless, but she could at the very least hold the girl’s hand as she passed. She cried out as she felt Sofia’s timeline cease.</p><p>After a few minutes, she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Javier standing over her with one of the waitresses.</p><p>“Judy called the police, they should be here soon. Fernando has the other customers in the back until they arrive, just in case.”</p><p>Taking a tissue that the waitress offered her, she nodded and stood up. “Good. Since they- Since there’s two- Homicide will be called in to deal with this; My brother will make sure his lieutenant assigns someone capable of getting whoever did this, Ethan always makes sure <em>Order</em> is upheld.”</p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Chloe had enough of Lucifer’s antics and Dan’s comments while she stood there in only a towel. “Okay, everybody out. Trixie has to get to school. I got to get to work. Come on, out, please-”</p><p>A phone ringing interrupted her. Walking over to her bag, Chloe fished out her cell phone. “Hello? Yes, lieutenant? Actually Dan’s right here, he was about to take Trixie to school… Oh… Well I guess I can… Oh, okay. Alright. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Well, what did the lieutenant say?” Lucifer rocked on his heels in anticipation.</p><p>Chloe sighed and looked at Dan. “The lieutenant called in a case, shooting at a restaurant, two dead on the scene. Wanted us both to go, but with Trixie I guess I have to go with...”</p><p>Lucifer started motioning to Chloe’s bedroom. “Off you pop detective! There’s a case that needs to be solved!”</p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Lucifer stood next to Chloe as she surveyed the crime scene. “Now I heard people were dying to eat here, but I didn’t think they meant literally!”</p><p>“<em>Lucifer!</em>” Chloe admonished him. “The victims are Mario and Sofia Calvi, shot multiple times with what looks like three fifty-seven sig ammo; From the angle of their wounds and the trajectory of the broken glass, it looks like the shooter had shot at their direction a few feet from the window outside. Officers also found the bullet casings a few feet away on the sidewalk.”</p><p>Lucifer looked perturbed. “In broad daylight? This must have happened what, only an hour or two ago?”</p><p>“Two hours, six minutes and thirty-nine seconds ago,” A voice spoke up behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Horatia looked at the two surveying the scene; She had calmed down since the Calvi siblings passed; Oh sure, she was still upset that they had died before their time, but after only knowing them a few weeks and living on the planet for several millennia, she knew that the human lifespan was a fickle thing. Once the police had arrived and escorted the customers out to take eyewitness statements, she had given her own before she waited for the Homicide detectives to arrive. When she saw them enter the restaurant and silently watched as they studied the crime scene.</p><p>Both of them were vaguely familiar to her; Looking at their faces as they turned to her, she only felt the absent familiarity grow. The woman was the same height as her, with blue eyes and dyed blonde hair; She must have seen her once or twice at the precinct when she brought Ethan food. The man however, she would have definitely remembered him if she had seen him at her brother’s work; He was over half a foot taller than her, all gorgeous dark hair and eyes that were clearly looking her over with a curious smirk.</p><p>“<em>Hello</em>, and who are you?” His voice was as suave as his looks.</p><p>“I’m Horatia Asier, the owner and head chef here at <em>Hora</em>.” She stuck a hand out to them. “And you are?”</p><p>The woman shook her hand first. “I’m detective Chloe Decker and this is-”</p><p>“Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar.” He took her and kissed the air over it.</p><p>Tia chuckled. “Like the Devil?”</p><p>“The one and only darling.”</p><p>Chloe cleared her throat. “Right. So the officers say you were the closest to the victims when they were killed?”</p><p>Tia nodded. “Yes, I had just set them down at the table and was going to cook for them when it happened.”</p><p>Chloe tilted her head. “That's a little odd, isn’t it? That the head chef would be the one seating two customers?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Oh, they weren’t just any two customers, I asked them here for a meal together.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lucifer piped up. “Did you maybe invite them here for some breakfast with a side order of bullets?”</p><p>She looked at him appalled. “<em>No!</em>”</p><p>Lucifer stepped closer to her, getting into her personal space. “What did you <strong><em>desire</em></strong> from them then?”</p><p>Tia looked at the both of them questioningly, “I just said?”</p><p>For some reason, he looked frustrated. “<em>No</em>, I mean,” he stepped even closer. “What did you <strong><em>desire</em></strong>, love?”</p><p>She stepped backwards and rolled her eyes. “Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but those two are dead, what I ‘desired’ doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Lucifer looked indignant as Chloe spoke up from behind him. “Actually, it would be safe to rule you out, as well as maybe give a lead to who could have done this.”</p><p>“What is going on? Did every <em>bloody</em> person suddenly get the ability to resist me?!”</p><p>Ignoring Lucifer’s supposed plight, Tia focused on Chloe. “Fine; I had only met the both of them a few weeks ago, three weeks, two days, thirteen hours and forty-five minutes to be exact,” she rattled off. “And the three of us had gotten along pretty well. I had invited them both for a special breakfast to celebrate their recent success; Mario was about to publish his second novel with Prospect Park Books, and Sofia had finished in the top twenty in the road to the Kentucky Derby, which guaranteed her a spot at the next Kentucky Derby.”</p><p>“Okay, well that does give us at least two leads as to why they could have been targeted- <em>Lucifer</em>!”</p><p>Tia looked around to see him leaning over one of her waitresses almost urgently. “<em>Tell me love, what is it that you <strong>desire</strong>?</em>”</p><p>Gwen- the waitress- dreamingly sighed at him. “<em>To be a hand model…</em>”</p><p>He stepped back and stood up straight. “Okay, still got it!” He looked down at Gwen who was still looking at him. “And sweetheart, I’d consider going to a nail salon first, with cuticles like those you’ll never make it in the industry.”</p><p>Tia turned back to Chloe. “You were saying detective?”</p><p>“Right, yes; What you’ve told us could be helpful in finding their killer. Do you have a number we could reach If we need to contact you again?”</p><p>“Done already?” Lucifer grinned at her, but she could see he was still analyzing her. “I thought we could chat a little more.”</p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “Ignore him, please.”</p><p>Tia smirked a little at him as she replied to Chloe. “Sure, I’m primarily here at <em>Hora</em> most days, so I’d say to just try here.”</p><p>Before either of them could say anything else, Jorge- one of the busboys- came over and handed her a notepad. “A message was left for you in your office, Ms. Tia.”</p><p>Taking it, she read the note over. “If that’s everything, I have to go call one of our suppliers back. Goodbye Detective Decker, Mr. Morningstar.”</p><p>Watching the two of them leave as she went to her office, she chuckled to herself. ‘<em>What curious humans.</em>’</p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Having closed <em>Hora</em> for the rest of the day, Tia hoped that the glass replacement company she called would only need a few days and by Thursday everything would be fixed enough so she could reopen; Sitting in her office as a cleaning crew began with approval from the precinct, she heard her cellphone chime. Unlocking her top drawer, she pulled out her phone and looked at the new message.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Ethan texted everyone that someone shot up your place, you good?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fondly sighing, Tia texted back. <em>[Yes Thera, I was only starting to know them. I’m not going Void anytime soon.]</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Good.]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[You want to go out later?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[I know a great place!]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tia looked at her phone incredulously. <em>[The last time I went with you to a place you picked, I had to bust you out of jail in Canada!]</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[And?]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[The bar we started at was in MAINE.]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[Hey in my defense it borders Canada!]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[I promise I won't start anything too chaotic, I’ll go against my nature for youuu!]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[You’re such a drama queen.]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>[ ♡ ]</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fine]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Where’s the place, I’ll meet you there.]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[8358 Sunset Blvd in West Hollywood]</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>[I’ll meet you there at 7]</em>
</p><p>Closing the conversation, Tia cleaned up her desk and got ready to leave. She had three hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty-six seconds till she had to meet up with her sister.</p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Stepping out of her car, Tia surveyed the line to the nightclub Thera gave the address to, <em>Lux</em>. The club was apparently really popular, for them to have such a long line on a Monday night.</p><p>‘<em>Yeah… no.</em>’ She smirked, raising her hand slightly to slow down time outside of the club; While she didn’t necessarily <em>need</em> to make a specific gesture, it was less suspicious than letting her eyes flash with power when she focused without one. Walking around the people waiting in line, she mockingly thanked the bouncer as he held the velvet rope open.</p><p>Once inside, she let her hold drop and watched behind her as time returned to normal. Entering the club, she leaned against the railing and looked around to see if Thera had shown up yet.</p><p>Not seeing her, Tia walked down the stairs and made her way to the bar and waved one of the bartenders over. “Whiskey, Neat please.”</p><p>Sipping her drink, she waited a few minutes for her sister. Hearing her cell phone ring, she pulled it out of her coat pocket and answered. “Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Hey Tia!</em>”</p><p>“Thera, you said you’d be here at seven; You’re thirteen minutes and fifty-four seconds late.”</p><p>“<em>That’s why I’m calling actually. You see- haha, stop it! Shh, I’m on the phone!</em>”</p><p>“Thera?”</p><p>“<em>Sorry… So the thing is, I’m not in LA right now. I’m actually in San Diego currently.</em>”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“<em>Listen, I was on my way to get ready to go out right? And then I met these twins who were friends with triplets and-</em>”</p><p>“And you ditched me for an orgy?”</p><p>“<em>No! Well I might have something going on here with Tiffany… and Daphne, but that’s not the point! I didn’t even influence them and it's just, one thing lead to another and now there’s a bounce house and a pool full of jello involved and-</em>”</p><p>Tia sighed. “Do you need me to get you out of there?”</p><p>“<em>Oh, no! I’m good here! I just wanted to let you know why I wasn’t there. Since you’re there though, you should still have a good time!</em>”</p><p>“...Yeah, I actually think I’ll stick around for a bit. Make sure you behave, I don’t want to have to drive down there to bust your ass out of jail in the morning. Go, have your fun with your women.”</p><p>Hanging up, Tia took a swig of her drink. ‘<em>At least Destiny will let me or Ethan know if she fucks up too much, unless she thinks Thera deserves the <strong>Fate</strong>.... Unless she has her hands full with <strong>Chance</strong>.</em>’ She was just glad Emmett wasn't with Thera, or she would have gotten a call from Germany by how he travels in <em>Space</em>.</p><p>Setting her glass down, Tia slipped off her coat, revealing her black cocktail dress with a white shoulder strap; Paired with her hair straightened and smokey eyeshadow, she looked fantastic.</p><p>“Well look who it is, <em>Horatia Asier</em>!” An accented voice remarked a few feet away. Turning their way, she saw Lucifer Morningstar stroll over to her. “Lovely to see you again so soon! And may I say, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!”</p><p>“Why thank you Mr. Morningstar.”</p><p>He grinned at her. “Please, call me Lucifer.”</p><p>Tia nodded. “Right, like the devil; I almost forgot.”</p><p>“I told you before darling, I <em>am</em> the devil.” He held up two fingers and another bartender poured two shots, passing one to him and the other to her.</p><p>Even though he had a smile on his face as he said it, Tia saw that he was actually being serious in his words. Sitting up straighter, she focused on his face. “Alright then, <em>Beelzebub</em>. What are you doing topside, in a club of all places?”</p><p>Lucifer chuckled. “Well about five years ago, I decided to retire ruling hell, and moved here to Los Angeles, running this wonderful establishment you see here!” He swept his hand out to the club scene around them. “What about you, what are you doing here, Horatia?”</p><p>She threw back her shot. “Well I was supposed to meet my sister here, but she is currently occupied with a set of twins and triplets. And call me Tia.”</p><p>He looked intrigued. “A sex pyramid? What a lucky girl.” He threw back his own shot and ordered two more. “But that’s about her; No, what I wanted to know is what do you <strong><em>desire</em></strong> for tonight, <em>Tia</em>?”</p><p>‘<em>Why does he keep asking it like that?</em>’ She wondered. Acting like Gwen when he asked her, Tia answered dreamily. “I… Desire…”</p><p>He pulled in closer. “Yes…?”</p><p>She dropped her act. “To know why you keep asking me what I desire.”</p><p>Looking fascinated, he answered. “I have the ability to draw out people’s hidden desires. The more sinful the human, the more easier it is; The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really. I thought this morning was just a fluke, but it seems like you and the detective are immune to me.” He studied her. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to her would you? Sister? Niece? A first Cousin perhaps?”</p><p>Tia chuckled. “Nope. No relation to Detective Decker; I do have seven siblings though.”</p><p>“Blimey, seven?” He looked perplexed. “Why would anyone want <em>eight</em> spawn? Then again, my brothers and sisters beat you right out in that number, but dear old dad had a knack for creation so...”</p><p>“Speaking of Detective Decker… How’s the investigation going?”</p><p>“Why talk work darling when you could be having fun?” He sighed. “If you must know, both leads turned up with nothing; The publisher was as boring as could be, and there hasn’t been anything surrounding the Kentucky Derby that the detective could see. Even the publisher’s desire was boring, hoping for a client to be the next <em>J.K</em>.”</p><p>Lucifer leaned forward. “Now how’s about you and I have a little fun, hm? My penthouse is just at the top.”</p><p>Tia leaned back. “No thanks, I don’t really do one night stands anymore; Besides I usually like to know someone more before I have sex with them.”</p><p>Nodding his head, he sat up. “Understandable, though if you change your mind, the door’s always open, love.”</p><p>“Well I-” Her phone ringing interrupted her. “One second. Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Hi Ms. Asier? It’s Joanna, from cleanup? There’s a detective Decker looking for you? She said you told her to come by if she needed you.</em>”</p><p>“Yes, I did say that; Alright, have detective Decker wait in my office if you would? I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Thanks.” Hanging up her phone, Tia saw the conversation had gotten Lucifer’s attention. “I have to go, it seems that your detective wants to talk to me again.”</p><p>Lucifer stood up and handed her her coat. “Well let's go!”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And you’re coming with?”</p><p>“Well of course! Now, would you like to take my car or yours? Oh, what am I saying, the detective can just drive me back; We’ll take your car.” Seeing her still staring at him, he gestured quickly. “Well, come on!”</p><p>Following Lucifer out of the club and outside, she watched him look around. “So which one of these is yours?”</p><p>Tia walked over towards her car. “This one.”</p><p>“Ooh, a nineteen sixty-nine Chevrolet Camaro? And in black too; Decent choice, love a classic.”</p><p>As she pulled out and started driving, Lucifer decided to start a game of twenty questions. While she would have ignored it, she’d so far enjoyed Lucifer’s company however short it had been so far. So she went along with his questions; What’s her favorite color? Red. What’s her favorite music? Depends on her mood, but generally Jazz, Rock and Pop. Favorite cuisine? Italian and Latin American, of course. She asked him some questions too, and even when he was brutally honest with ‘drinking and having sex’ as his favorite hobbies, well, she couldn’t blame him. ‘<em>It is a fun hobby afterall</em>.’</p><p>Arriving at <em>Hora</em>, Tia waved to the cleaning crew as they left for the night. When she followed Lucifer into the dining room however, she heard him call out. “Oh, hello! And who are you? Where’s the detective?”</p><p>Looking in front of Lucifer she saw Jim leaning against the doors that led to the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the pissed off look on his face; The second however, was the gun he was holding in his hands.</p><p>“<em>Jim,</em>” she warningly called out. “Why are you here?”</p><p>“You didn’t even wait till the last one was gone a day, huh. Guess that’s why you own this place, you put the <em>whore</em> in <em>Hora</em>.”</p><p>“Now what are you talking about?” Lucifer questioned as he looked between the two of them.</p><p>“Oh this bitch hasn’t told you? She broke up with me two weeks ago and not long after she started seeing that Calvi asshole- Probably slept with his sister too; And now they’re not even dead a day and she’s picked up <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“She most certainly has not! She refused to sleep with me, which is crazy by the way, I mean look at me!” Lucifer gestured up and down his body.</p><p>“Besides,” Tia cut in. “I wasn’t dating either of the Calvi siblings, they were just friends.” She tensed up as the realization came. “Wait a minute… Did you kill them this morning?”</p><p>“Ooh, so it's a jealous lover? Well that’s a classic! Well cliché more likely.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aiming for them!” He shouted, stepping forward and raising his gun. “I was aiming for you! They were just in the way.”</p><p>“<em>Lucifer my office is behind the kitchen.</em>” Tia whispered to him, her eyes darting to the kitchen doors that weren’t blocked anymore.</p><p>“I followed you all day, from <em>Hora</em> to that night club; Saw how cozy you two were being. When I heard you were coming back to this place, I made sure to come through the back so no one would see me.” He lifted up his gun. “And now I’m going to kill you both.”</p><p>“What, you’re going to kill her because she dumped you? What a sad little human you are.” Lucifer was taunting him. “Well come on then, you could try to shoot me if you like; Won’t do anything however, I’m Lucifer Morningstar, I’m immortal!”</p><p>Jim scoffed. “You’re perfect for each other, you’re both crazy!”</p><p>The sound of Jim firing pierced through the air as Lucifer pulled her against him. Tia didn’t realize what had happened until she felt her side explode in red-hot agony. She let out a startled gasp as she looked down and saw the bloodstain spreading across her side.</p><p>Feeling the pain spike, she felt her legs give out and she collapsed to the ground. Before she hit the floor however, Lucifer caught her as they heard another shot go off. In the background, Jim dropped to the floor dead as Chloe stopped him from shooting at them again.</p><p>“I’ve never been shot before...” Tia murmured. Looking up at Lucifer’s worried face, she tried to smile until she noticed something. “H-Hey, you’re bleeding too...” She tried to point to his arm that must’ve been grazed by one of the bullets that hit her.</p><p>Looking down at his arm, Lucifer’s eyes flicked back to her face. “That shouldn’t be possible...” He breathed out.</p><p>Tia felt herself starting to lose consciousness as everything felt as if she was underwater. “<em>Ha!</em> That makes two of us.”</p><p>“No, really, that shouldn’t be possible…”</p><p>‘<em>Again, same.</em>’ Was her last coherent thought as she passed out.</p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Horatia’s head felt like cotton when she woke up; She groaned as she felt a dull wave of pain emanate from her side.</p><p>“<em>Well, look who’s back.</em>” Someone declared.</p><p>Looking up, she saw Lucifer sitting there, leaning against the bed frame.</p><p>“Oh, hello again…” She yawned, trying to clear her head.</p><p>A flash of red caught her attention, as she groggily saw him place a bouquet on the nightstand next to her.</p><p>“Are those peonies? They’re gorgeous.” Tia looked around the room, realizing where they were.</p><p>“We’re in a hospital?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what usually happens when you get shot.” Lucifer hummed. “You’ve been out for three years by the way, terribly dreadful.”</p><p>Tia laughed. “No I wasn’t.” Closing her eyes, she breathed in as she calculated the time. “It’s only been five hours, twelve minutes and thirty-nine seconds. How’d you get flowers at one in the morning anyway?”</p><p>“Drat, I thought I could pull one over on you like I did the detective.” He glanced over to where she assumed was a clock. “Is it really one in the morning? I hadn’t even noticed, bit busy sitting vigil making sure you didn’t die. The detective popped out a moment ago for a phone call, she’s been here as well all night.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to make sure I was alright,” she tried to sit up as she remembered something. “Are you okay though? The last thing I remember is seeing you were hurt as well.”</p><p>“I know, exciting isn’t it?” He twisted his arm to show the bandage wrapped around it. “I’ve never been hurt by humanly means before; I don’t know what this means honestly.”</p><p>Tia looked at him concerned. “But are you alright? Does it hurt a lot?”</p><p>He looked surprised by her insistence. “I’m fine my dear, I appreciate your concern; It’s what they call a graze. What you should be worrying about is your side; It got a lot of blood on that pretty dress of yours, I don’t think humans would be fine after losing so much.”</p><p>She tried to sit up again. “I’m fine-”</p><p>Tia was cut off by the door opening and a sharp pain in her side, as if it had just realized it was there again.</p><p>“Good to see you up Ms. Asier.” Chloe walked in with a small bouquet of sunflowers as Lucifer helped her sit up.</p><p>“Call me Tia Detective Decker, and thank you for taking down Jim before he could apparently kill us both.” She smirked at Lucifer. “Didn’t know he had the balls to actually kill someone; Shame he didn’t try to show it before I dumped him.”</p><p>“Only if you call me Chloe,” she responded. “Speaking of the case, I’m sorry I called you over to <em>Hora</em> earlier tonight; When I went back to the precinct after following the two other leads, I realized that you share the same last name as my captain, Ethan Asier?”</p><p>Tia smiled. “Yes, he’s my older brother.”</p><p>Chloe nodded. “Right; I had thought that you might have been the target for the shooting in connection to your brother, but as it turned out it was for personal reasons. I actually just finished a call with him updating him on your condition.”</p><p>Tia looked around once more. “Actually, is this Eagle Ridge Hospital by any chance?”</p><p>Lucifer looked at her. “Yes it is, why?”</p><p>She laughed. “Well, if you ask one of the nurses to page Doctor Enid Asier, you’ll both meet another one of my siblings, my older sister.”</p><p>Chloe looked interested. “Another? How many do you have- Not that it’s any of my business…”</p><p>Lucifer spoke up. “She has seven other siblings, can you believe it detective? <em>Seven</em>!”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows. “<em>Wow</em>, your parents must have been busy.” She paused as she thought about something. “Wait, you don’t happen to be related to a Ms. Asier that works at Harris Place Elementary School?”</p><p>Tia nodded. “That’s my sister Morana. Does she teach one of your kids?”</p><p>Chloe chuckled. “Yeah, Trixie likes her a lot. What a small world.”</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t <em>believe</em>.”</p><p>“While this is terribly interesting,” Lucifer drawled as he pulled out his phone. “I think- <em>Oh Bollocks.</em>”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>He looked up. “I just realized that I've forgotten my appointment with my therapist earlier this afternoon.”</p><p>Tia raised a brow. “The Devil has a therapist?”</p><p>“I know, so <em>LA</em> right? But yes, a Dr. Linda Martin. Fabulous work, I can give you her number if you’d like? I hear that therapy helps humans discuss things like their pathetic exes trying to murder them.”</p><p>“<em>Lucifer!</em>” Chloe admonished him.</p><p>“It’s alright Chloe, Jim really was pathetic in the end.” Turning back to Lucifer, she eyed him. “Well if she can help not only humans but the Devil as well, why not?”</p><p>After he gave her Dr. Martin’s information, Chloe looked at the clock. “Oh shoot, I need to relieve the babysitter soon, she’s stayed late enough as it is.”</p><p>“Oh? Is Detective <em>Douche</em> not watching the little urchin?”</p><p>“No, he got called in at the last minute,” Chloe muttered. “I have to go, it's great that you’re alright Tia. I’ll let the nurses station page your sister to let her know you’re here.”</p><p>“Right! And with that, I shall take my leave as well. Look forward to seeing you again <em>Tia</em>.” Opening the door, he waved his hand. “After you, detective.”</p><p>Tia’s curiosity was piqued from her experience so far with Lucifer. Seeing how he stuck with his insistence of being the Devil and called others ‘humans’, she knew she had to see if he was truly the Devil.</p><p>With their backs turned, Chloe and Lucifer missed Tia’s eyes glow an orangey-yellow as she extended her senses to focus on his timeline. Breathing out and letting her hold drop, she smiled to herself as they left the room. ‘<em>Aeons,</em>’ she thought. ‘<em>He’s nearly as old as us; And his future was as everlasting as any other divine. So the Devil really has gone topside? That certainly makes things interesting…</em>’</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, someone knocked on the door. “<em>Tia?</em>”</p><p>“Come in, Enid!”</p><p>Her sister came in and shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she studied her. “What the hell happened to you? The nurses station paged me saying my sister was here, and Ethan texted me that you were <em>shot</em>. How in the <em>world</em> did this happen?”</p><p>Tia shrugged. “I honestly don’t know; The man who did this was a mortal, and I don’t think they make demonic or celestial bullets, so it wasn’t a divine weapon. It wasn’t a weapon made of any of our Prima Materia either; I don’t know why it hasn’t healed yet either.”</p><p>Enid sighed as she came over and looked at her wound. “Well it looks like it's starting to heal now; I’ll sign you out after this, you could get away with saying it was just a graze or that you’re on painkillers if anyone asks.” She sat down next to her. “Was there anyone else besides the mortal there with you?”</p><p>Tia sat up. “Well… there was also Lucifer Morningstar.”</p><p>Enid looked befuddled. “Wait, like the actual Lucifer?”</p><p>“Yeah; At first I just assumed it was a name- you know how mortals are,” Tia ignored the eye roll. “But I checked him out, he’s as immortal as any other divine being. Do you think he could have been the cause of this?”</p><p>Enid shook her head. “No; If he tried to physically harm you he might make a mark, but he wouldn’t be able to influence your body to be injured by a mortal weapon.”</p><p>Thinking back to what had happened, Tia realized that Lucifer might have saved her; If he hadn’t pulled her to him as Jim shot, she might have gotten a bullet in the chest instead of her side. He had gotten hurt as well, which made it all the more curious.</p><p>“Well there was also a detective from the LAPD who shot the mortal, her name’s Chloe Decker. Apparently Ethan’s her captain.”</p><p>Enid looked lost in thought. “<em>Decker…</em> Where do I know that name from?” Shaking her head, she stood up. “I’ll think of it later; For now, let’s get you home. Ethan probably had your car towed home since it was at <em>Hora</em>.”</p><p>By the time Enid helped her get out of the hospital and on her way home, Tia could feel that she was mostly healed; By morning it would look like she’d never been shot. It still rose quite a few questions though; How <em>did</em> she get injured by a mortal weapon? How did it only just heal? And did whatever happened to her, also happen to Lucifer?</p><p> </p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Introducing:</p><p>Morena Baccarin as Time / Horatia Asier</p><p>Rebecca Ferguson as Life / Enid Asier</p><p>Summer Yasmine Bishil as Death / Morana Asier</p><p>Daniel Gillies as Order / Ethan Asier</p><p>Lana Parilla as Chaos / Thera Asier</p><p>Gugu Mbatha-Raw as Fate / Destiny Asier</p><p>Alfred Enoch as Chance / Chance Asier</p><p>Oscar Isaac as Space / Emmett Asier</p><p> </p><p>:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•☾☼☽•:•.•:•.•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•</p><p>Author’s Note:</p><p>Hello! So I’ve loved the show Lucifer ever since it first aired, and I really wanted to write a fic where the love interest wasn’t a human, but wasn’t an angel or demon. This takes place where season 1, episode 4 would, but I’m changing the timeline around. The case that happens originally will still happen, but not yet. I will say that I’m not really a religious person, and my perceptions on God and his omnipresence aren’t the most accurate to religion. I know that I’ve essentially scaled God down to the creator of this universe, and not all universes as some believe him to be; The Prime Eight as I shorten them to be aren’t Gods themselves either, I feel like they’re metaphysical representations of things that run the universe. And I think in religion they say God created time and space with everything else, but I thought it would be an interesting idea to see if they were separate entities from God’s creations. They’re technically divine, or ‘Divine-adjacent’ as I will call it in the story; They’re definitely not omnipresent, especially when their ‘beings’ are on Earth and not in the Void. As I show with Tia, they are aware of their aspects to a high degree, but they’re not always focused on it. They have limitations and know they cannot manipulate their aspects as they fully please, as they know what would break the fabric of the universe. There will be other things changed, one in particular is how Chloe can negate Lucifer’s power and his invulnerability, as well as other entity’s. Because these obviously powerful characters are being included in this story, things will go differently than the show; Certain people will be saved, and certain outcomes will be different. Some events may still happen but have been executed differently. As this is obviously Tia x Lucifer, I’m heading in the direction of best friends Chloe and Lucifer, and a romantic Ethan x Chloe; I may change my direction later and not have them paired, but this story centers Tia and Lucifer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>